Completion
by Jae-Zrock
Summary: Because Bella and Edward can find ways to prove their love even in New York.


» Title: Completion.  
» Author: Jae-Zrock.  
» Oneshot: Yes.  
» Rating: Suitable for all ages.  
» Warnings: Romance. And fluff. Lots of fluff. Beware if you have an aversion to sweetness...  
» Fandom: Twilight.  
» Pairings: BellaEdward.  
» Spoilers: Nothing, unless you haven't read Twilight, which makes me wonder why you're here...  
» Disclaimer: Don't own anything associated with Twilight, New York, or love. I'll leave that to Eros.  
» Summary: No matter where they are, Bella and Edward can find ways to prove their love.  
» Other: Review, let me know how I did. Constructive criticism is fine with me.

* * *

Bella's musical laugh drew several stares as she raced, human-speed, down the sidewalk, narrowly avoiding buggies, strollers, and other pedestrians, even with her inhuman reflexes. It was New York, no one, not even a vampire, could get somewhere _that_ quickly, unless she wanted to be 'found out'. The thought sobered her some, but she didn't take it too seriously- no one could find out if she was careful, which she was.

A glance over her shoulder restarted her beautiful giggles- Edward was caught on the other side of the street, the traffic separating him from her. No doubt that he could get to her in a split-second under normal conditions, as he was much faster, but not now, with so many witnesses and obstacles.

Facing forward again, she saw her destination clearly against the smoggy sky, standing proudly above the other skyscrapers- the Empire State Building. With a glance behind her for Edward, who she couldn't see in the crowds, she slipped into the lobby and up the escalator to the ticket kiosks, waiting patiently for the ticket as the young boy fumbled and stuttered at her appearance while taking her money.

When she finally got the flimsy slip of paper, she smiled at him in thanks, probably making his week, and skipped to the elevators, clicking the button and sighing as she listened to the elevator make its way down to her floor, her head resting against the wall in mock-exhaustion. The little box of steel arrived after a moment and she stepped in, pressing the button for the 86th floor, the observation deck she had bought a ticket for, and leaning against the wall leisurely.

Just as the door was closing, a pale hand stopped the elevator doors from shutting completely and Bella smiled brightly at Edward as the doors opened again to reveal him, like a show was about to begin. He smiled back and stepped in next to her, pulling her to him and wrapping his arms around her, like he couldn't get enough of her. She buried her face in his neck, not letting go until a little bell alerted them that they had arrived at their floor.

They stepped out into the hall, following the signs to the little room with several windows. Choosing to stay inside and avoid the other tourists and visitors, Bella took his hand and led him to one of the windows, gazing out at the scene with a smile on her lips.

"I like it up here," Edward murmured to her after a moment of just looking, his chin resting on the top of her head. She smiled, and brought the hand she held up to her lips.

"You know, this is what I feel like when I'm with you," Bella told him. He turned her around to face him, his eyebrow raised. She smiled.

"I mean, the exhilaration, the awe, the admiration, the adoration. When I'm up here, I feel all those things, but I feel them all the time. For you," Bella elaborated, turning her face to look out at the New York skyline. Edward followed her gaze, smiling slightly as he got what she meant. This was her way of _showing _him what he did to her.

After a moment, he gently turned her face back to him and looked at her lovingly for a moment, then gently lowered his lips to hers. She responded almost instantly, softly applying pressure to his lips and making him feel dizzy with euphoria and affection. After a moment, she pulled back and just rested her head against his chest, imagining she could hear his heart beating wildly, like hers used to when he was this close. Edward smiled down at her and brought his lips to her ear.

"There's not a view in this world that could describe how I feel when _that_ happens," he whispered, and, in that instant, Bella's world was complete.


End file.
